


look what you've just started

by emmared



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Bro - Freeform, Brokeback mountain - Freeform, M/M, and it leads to sex, bro-ing, excessive bro-ing, they're just bros being bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmared/pseuds/emmared
Summary: “Kaner, you’re not bigger than me. Don’t fight me on this,” Jonny warns, placing his beer down on the table and wiping the condensation from his hands on his shorts.“Well I guess we’re just gonna have to whip ‘em out,” He replies with a completely straight face, hand flying to his button.





	look what you've just started

**Author's Note:**

> pan gave me [this photo for inspiration](https://68.media.tumblr.com/1b1e705cc2dd73952497a181c1685f52/tumblr_osmqjfv6yk1w0h1uko1_500.png) and beta'd this little ficlet, also it's for her

Jonny glares at Kaner from across the couch, the abandoned bowl of popcorn lay haphazardly on the floor between them from where they’d been watching Brokeback Mountain.

“I’m just saying man,” Kaner holds his hands up defensively as if to calm Jonny down, “If we were gay together I’d be on top.”

“That doesn’t even make sense, Kaner.”

“But it does!” He yells, getting off the couch and turns to face Jonny excitedly. “I may not be stronger or bigger than you, but I’m definitely bigger than you.”

Jonny couldn’t shake the constipated look off his face even if he wanted to, the fact that they were actually arguing about this right now coupled with Kaner thinking his dick is bigger than Jonny’s is incomprehensible. 

“Kaner, you’re not bigger than me. Don’t fight me on this,” Jonny warns, placing his beer down on the table and wiping the condensation from his hands on his shorts. 

“Well I guess we’re just gonna have to whip ‘em out,” He replies with a completely straight face, hand flying to his button. Jonny opens his mouth to argue, but decides against it and undoes his shorts instead. He reaches under the band of his boxer-briefs and pulls his soft cock out. 

Jonny looks over and analyzes Kaner, half-hard against his jorts. A moment of silence passes before Kaner breaks it. 

“Bro, you’re fucking hung.”

Kaner’s eyes are trained to his dick, and he’s not sure if it’s the attention or the praise but Jonny can feel himself stiffening in his palm. 

“You’re not too bad yourself, definitely got some girth there,” Jonny compliments in return, and how did they get to the point in their friendship where it’s completely okay to blow smoke up each other’s asses about their cock size?

“I guess you can top,” Kaner cedes, moving to take his top off. All this talk of them fucking is kind of, well, turning Jonny on. 

He follows suit, ripping off his shirt and stepping closer. With one hand he reaches out and pulls Kaner close, slamming their lips together. 

While their tongues tangle together in a battle for dominance, Kaner reaches down to wrap a hand around both of their erect members, giving a slow tug. Jonny hisses at the friction and pulls away to spit down at where Kaner is gently milking them in tandem.

“Fuck that’s hot,” Kaner whispers, watching Jonny with half-lidded eyes while continuing his motions. Jonny shifts his gaze to where they're touching, watching with fascination as he twitches in Kaner’s grasp. 

He can’t really get any words out, so he just moves back in and presses his lips to Kaner’s, hot, quick and filled with lust. He licks, bites and tastes around Kaner’s mouth, letting him return the favour. They break away to take harsh gasps of air, trying to catch their breath.

The break ends just as fast as it started though, Jonny pulling Kaner back for more, tangling long fingers into his curls and tugging, pulling. He tastes so good but looks even better with swollen lips from Jonny’s doing. 

“Kaner,” Jonny breathes out, pulling his glistening pink lips between his teeth and trying to control his breathing. 

Kaner looks at Jonny, stares at him for a second. He examines every feature about him, starting with his hair down to his neck, admiring every single bit. 

“What do you want, Jonny?”

Those wide, innocent baby blues flicker back and forth, his lips parting as he looks over Kaner’s face again, almost as if trying to memorize it.

“Everything.”

Jonny feels the need to clarify, “I want- I want everything, Kaner. All of you. I want your tongue and your hands and your cock-”

Kaner cuts him off with another bruising kiss, letting Jonny lead him to the bedroom. They fall together on the bed, breaking away so that Jonny can grab the lube.

And- Oh.

Jonny really wants to take a picture of this, maybe even draw it, Kaner looks amazing like this, spread out waiting for Jonny’s cock. 

“Do you want to do it?” He offers, holding up the lube.

“No, no- I. I’d rather you do it.”

Jonny smirks, popping the cap and spreading some over his fingers, teasingly gliding around his hole, “Ready?”

Once he gets Kaner’s desperate, little nod, he skips the teasing and pushes a finger in right away. Kaner takes it well, not showing any pain, just a bit of discomfort along the furrow between his brows as he wiggles around trying to find the best position. 

Jonny stick to that finger for a bit, working it in and out of Kaner and watching his reaction. When the moans and groans and desperate pants of ‘please, Jonny,’ start, he slips in a second digit. 

There’s a bit of resistance, Kaner seeming a bit reluctant and hesitant at first. Jonny works his fingers inside, curling them and scissoring to stretch him out. He copies the motions with a third finger, Kaner’s moans getting dirtier and filthier by the minute. 

“Jonny, I’m ready, please,” Kaner begs, arching his back a little when Jonny pauses his movements, stilling and keeping firm pressure on the tiny bundle of nerves he’d found. He lets out another moan, leg twitching a bit, “I’m gonna come if you don’t stop that, Jonny, please.”

And the thing is, Jonny already knew he likes people to beg for him. He likes to feel powerful and listen to the raspiness and desperateness of the person’s voice, begging him to stop teasing and stretching and to just get in already. 

But when Kaner weakly moans, “Please,” in a breath, along with Jonny’s name, he gets even harder. It sounds so hot, desperate and dirty, he can’t wait to be inside of Kaner’s tight heat, hearing him whine and groan for- “Jonny, please, more.”

So he nods, shaking the thoughts and images from his head as he realizes he doesn’t really need to imagine it because he’s lining his cock up with Kaner’s hole right now. He’s going to get the real thing any second now, it’s really happening. 

“Go,” Kaner whines, “Go, Jonny, please.”

“Please what?”

“Please just push yourself in and stretch me out even more. Fuck me deep and hard, make me scream your name.” Kaner looks up with wide eyes, pupils dilated to the paint where there’s only a thin outline of blue around it. His nails dig into Jonny’s arm as he begs, hot and sweaty. 

He looks ruined.

Jonny’s no virgin, knows how it feels to himself slowly, quickly, softly, roughly into someone, but as he eases into Kaner, his head begins to spin. He has to close his eyes, squeeze them shut and concentrate. The groan he lets out comes deep from within him, shaking his vocal cords raw as he feels the soft heat engulfing him as he flips them around.

Jonny brings his hands up to grip Kaner’s hips hard enough for there to be finger-shaped bruises tomorrow. Kaner rocks his hips back and forth, shivering as his cock slides up and down Jonny’s stomach.

Kaner places both of his hands on Jonny’s chest to brace himself before he raises up - the drag of it feels spectacular - until just the tip is left inside of him and he slams himself back down. He and Kaner moan simultaneously. He then starts bouncing on Jonny’s cock, drawing little groans out of Jonny, like he just can’t help it. 

“Fuck,” Jonny moans, “You feel so, so good around me Pat.”

Kaner rides him fast, digging his nails into Jonny’s skin. Jonny brings his knees up and plants hi feet on the bed as leverage, pushing up when Kaner comes down, meeting him in the middle. His thighs are burning and he doesn’t think he can stay up any longer. He leans down and buries his face in the crook of Jonny’s neck. His sweaty curls tickle Jonny’s ear, but he barely even notices due to the face that he’s fucking into him harder now, steady and unrelenting. 

At this angle, Jonny is able to get even deeper and it’s so amazing. Kaner is going insane from it, mumbling nonessential noises against Jonny’s neck. He feels himself getting closer and closer and with one more hard thrust against his prostate Kaner’s coming untouched, shooting in between their bodies.

Jonny follows just a few seconds later, coming inside him, filling him up. Jonny rolled them over so he’s not the one on top and Kaner winces as he pulls out.

They lay there for a while, curled into each other, coming down from their highs. 

“So... I guess you were wrong,” Jonny says from across the pillow, “I’m the top.”


End file.
